


Smile

by happytohelp1991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytohelp1991/pseuds/happytohelp1991
Summary: She is a woman of few words.





	Smile

He knew she would say “no”.  
Beautiful, intelligent women like her would not go out with men like him. Oh, she would be polite and gentle, but he would be rebuffed none-the-less.  
“Hermione”, he said, “Would you like to have some lunch with me?”  
Her face lit up with a smile. A truly serene, glowing smile.  
“Yes”. 

It was three weeks before he opened his mouth again.  
They were at her doorstep, and like a clichéd old-fashioned romance movie, it was raining.  
“Hermione, may I kiss you?” Let it not be said that he wasn’t a gentleman, after all.  
She smiled that beautiful smile of hers.  
“Yes”.  
He was thinking about her yeses when her lips met his and he stopped thinking altogether.

 

They had spent two months’ worth of days and nights with each other. He never thought he would be happy again, but turned out even he could be wrong in some cases.  
However, he could not open his own heart. Not yet.  
So, once again, he asked.  
“Do you love me, Hermione?”  
And there was that smile again.  
“Yes”.

There were more yeses over the time. Her tear-soaked yes when he proposed, her fervent yeses at the wedding itself, the joyous affirmative he received when he asked her if she was expecting. It always surprised him that a woman as exuberant and eloquent as Hermione Granger (post-marriage surname be damned, she would always remain a little bit of a “Granger” in his heart) would confine herself to simple “yes” at the important junctures of life.  
But he knew he was blessed, and he clung to her yeses with all his might.

An 104 years old Severus Snape knelt beside his wife’s bed.  
“Stay, my love, stay with me.”  
His Hermione, his silver-haired Hermione smiled. That damn smile, which had lit up his gloomy life again and again. That smile which made him feel alive when he was dead inside.  
He hoped she would say “yes”, just once more.  
“I am sorry, love. Be here for me? Just till I go?”  
“Yes”, he simply whispered as he held her hand.


End file.
